como uma esponja no caos
by DiteLaclair
Summary: Qual é a palavra mais correta para dizer o que você não quer que seja dito? [Vincent/Gilbert]


_One half of your OTP sees the future, and one day stops seeing the one they love in their visions._

* * *

notas: vincent e gilbert são meio irmãos. todas as crianças nightray também, e eles são filhos da bernice com pais diferentes. vince e gil se conheceram já maiores, porque bernice tinha deixado o vince com o pai até que ele morreu. essa fanfic pode ser meio sensível para pessoas católicas. é isso, obrigada por lerem [kaomoji de coração]

acho que é um modern!AU? enfim, não se passa no mundo de ph

* * *

 **como uma esponja no caos**

vincent/gilbert

 _Acredito que seja a imensidão. O tamanho das coisas lá embaixo. A escuridão dos sonhos._

— Neil Gaiman

* * *

 _pantufinha bebê, essa fic é pra você._

* * *

Você vê o futuro.

Isso é tão ridículo, porque todas aquelas teorias que você estudou nos poucos semestres que aguentou, meio desinteressadamente, a faculdade de física, tudo aquilo parecia tão especial, ramos e universos e alguém te disse uma vez que em algum lugar você talvez fosse um palhaço feito de doce (será?), tudo parecia reluzente e tão, tão distante da realidade que meio que chegava a te ofender.

Sobre ver o futuro, coisa número um: é uma parada realmente sem graça, especialmente quando você só consegue ver _o seu_.

A primeira vez que isso aconteceu você tinha nove anos e um total absoluto de nenhum interesse numa coisa como essa — caralho, você nem gostava de quadrinhos de super heróis, prever o futuro lhe parecia tão _chato_ que nunca tinha sequer passado pela sua cabeça.

Você se lembra que foi dormir no horário de sempre, 21h e _por favor só mais cinco minutos,_ enrolado como num casulo no edredom azul e macio, o beijo de boa noite de sua mãe fresco em sua bochecha, a luz do teto apagada mas o abajur ligado, afastando os monstros que sempre, sempre se escondiam embaixo de sua cama e nos cantos da parede, e tudo parecia tão bem, tudo tão parecia tão normal—

(o problema é — e você não sabia disso ainda — que realmente não estava)

Você mergulhou num sonho antes de perceber que o mundo tinha desvanecido. Ou, ao menos, mergulhou no que, para seus olhos destreinados, parecia um sonho. Desses meio esquisitos que você só percebe as incoerências depois que acorda, mas você estava dormindo, e quando a gente dorme a gente sonha, certo?

Agora você se pergunta se alguma das visões que você teve na sua vida de antes (de antes dessa noite aos nove anos), enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados, eram alguma coisa além de profecias confusas demais para uma criança entender.

Você mergulhou no sonho que na verdade não era sonho e aquela foi a primeira vez que você viu Vincent. É ridículo quando você pensa sobre isso, você não o reconheceu, seu próprio irmão, mas quem poderia te julgar? Além do fato que você não tinha interesse nas pessoas de modo geral, antes dessa noite você nunca o tinha visto — ele era o filho da sua mãe de outro dos relacionamentos que deram errado e não era suposto que vocês se relacionassem de qualquer forma que fosse — não era suposto nem que vocês soubessem da existência um do outro, não quando sua mãe achava todo esse lance de _confraternização com ex_ uma bobagem. Mesmo assim, foi ele que você viu e, quando acordou, pensou no quão estranho era que você tivesse sonhado com alguém que você não conhecia.

Essa foi a primeira vez.

Sobre ver o futuro, coisa número dois: nada nunca faz nenhum maldito sentido até que acontece.

Você só percebeu que você tinha visto o que, efetivamente, iria acontecer, quando, duas semanas depois, sua mãe apareceu com aquele menininho de cabelo loiro e olhos assim meio dourados, iguais aos seus, e disse _parabéns gil querido você ganhou um novo irmão_ — _e ele ainda é mais novo, veja que legal!_.

(ela sempre teve um humor meio errado)

Daí em diante foi só ladeira abaixo. Sobre ver o futuro, coisa número três: não há realmente utilidade num dom como esse quando você só vê inutilidades que vão acontecer em até dois meses (é o recorde) de distância.

Ou, pelo menos, você achava que era assim.

 **X**

Você se lembra da primeira pessoa que você amou.

Ele era reluzente e distante e estranhamente parecido com Vincent, uma versão um pouco mais esportiva e sorridente, mas você ainda não tinha sacado umas coisas óbvias sobre a sua personalidade para ligar os pontos, então você estava confortável naquela paixonite boba, principalmente porque era completamente platônica — você absolutamente nunca tinha falado com aquele garoto, e ele nunca tinha sequer te dado um segundo olhar, então o que poderia dar errado?

Você demorou muitos amores depois desse para começar a questionar por que você sempre se apaixonava por garotos loiros que você nunca poderia ter.

 **X**

Sua mãe — cujo nome você praticamente esqueceu, tão acostumado estava que ela fosse _mamãe,_ proporcionando pequenos sustos logo esquecidos quando outras pessoas a chamavam de Bernice — nunca quis ter filhos. Nenhum dos muitos que ela teve — nem você, nem Vincent, nem Elliot, nem Vanessa, nem Ernest, nem Claude, nem Fred. Ninguém. Você estava plenamente consciente que vocês todos meio que basicamente arruínaram a vida dela, que todas as viagens e todos os terninhos que não serviam mais e aqueles vestidos de festa rodados com um decote que parecia um sonho de verão, tudo aquilo era um passado que foi enterrado quando a primeira criança nasceu. Ela deixou todos com seus respectivos pais, com exceção de você e Vincent, e você passou um incrivelmente longo tempo sem saber o por quê.

É estranho que você sempre se assusta com o fato de que ela precisou morrer para que você visse como ela tinha medo de ficar sozinha.

 **X**

Você sempre via Vincent em suas visões, isso é verdade, mas as situações eram sempre _fraternais_ o suficiente, corriqueiras o suficiente para que não fosse suspeito, e provavelmente foi por isso que foi tão assustador — esquisito, problemático, uma situação que naquele momento você teria dado tudo e mais um pouco para evitar — quando ele começou a aparecer nos seus sonhos estranhamente—

(qual é a palavra mais correta para dizer o que você não quer que seja dito?)

Íntimo.

Estranha, estranhamente íntimo.

Você nunca tinha pensado sobre ele desse jeito até que sua cabeça te forçou a pensar, ou pelo menos é o que você repete para si mesmo durante todas as noites daquele mês até que a profecia vira verdade, cabeça no travesseiro e crucifixo ao alcance das mãos, _eu não tenho culpa eu nasci amaldiçoado eu sou tão doente o que há de errado comigo_

 _o que há_

 _de errado_

 _comigo_

 **X**

Você sempre frequentou regularmente a Igreja Católica. Sua mãe não fazia o tipo religiosa, mas achava meio importante que vocês tivessem alguma base de alguma coisa já que estavam sempre mudando de escola, faltando aulas, trocando de prédios e de amigos, às vezes até mesmo de família, então no final das contas a Igreja era a única coisa constante na sua vida e você realmente, realmente aprendeu a valorizar isso. Num universo inteiro de mentiras e coisas mais frágeis do que um castelo de areia construído exatamente no caminho da maré, ter algo que permanecia era mais que uma bênção, era _fundamental_.

Você nunca pensou que ia ser um dos pecadores que o padre tão enfaticamente condenava e ofendia todos os domingos, na frente de todo mundo. Com o tempo, você começou a ter certeza que ele falava de você, mas tinha tato demais para apontar o dedo no seu nariz, embora quisesse que você sentisse na pele toda a sua desaprovação. Você ficou com medo e deixou de ir ao confessionário, e menos de quinze dias depois abandonou de vez a Igreja.

(vincent te seguiu alegremente sem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar por que diabos vocês passaram a fugir daquele lugar como nem o diabo fugiu da cruz — ele sempre achou o catolicismo uma grande bobagem)

 **X**

Você sempre viu Vincent em suas visões, desde o princípio.

Às vezes os sonhos se tornavam muito mais vívidos do que a realidade, e você se pegava confuso, incerto sobre se algo tinha acontecido ou ainda estava para acontecer, preso entre a fantasia e o mundo que você habitava, confinado entre o concreto e o inventado. Imaginação se tornou algo muito perigoso — vívidos o suficiente para parecer com suas memórias, mas borrados o bastante para se passar por sonhos, sua vida se tornou caótica demais para lidar e você começou a simplesmente ignorar.

Quando Vincent te perguntava _você se lembra…?,_ aquela voz meio incerta, _você se lembra…?,_ você sequer pensava duas vezes, respondia _sim, é claro._ Sim, é claro, mesmo que não fosse tão fácil assim.

Sim, é claro, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de diferenciar o presente do futuro.

(sim, é claro, porque ao contrário dos sonhos que são sonhos de verdade, em que você tem dedos a mais ou qualquer coisa assim, não há nada nas suas visões que as façam identificáveis, não quando tem sempre os mesmos personagens, vivendo a mesma vida, fazendo coisas que soam muito parecidas com o que você faz o tempo inteiro)

Sobre ver o futuro, coisa número quatro: sua cabeça tem corredores misteriosos que terminam em portas que você não tem certeza se vale a pena abrir.

 **X**

 _Você está estranhamente calado hoje,_ Vincent te diz numa manhã em que a luz entra pela janela e incide exatamente nos olhos dele, fazendo o dourado parecer ouro derretido, do tipo que você teria se tivesse convencido sua mãe a te dar as poucas joias dela para algum tipo de experimento científico no qual você estava muito interessado quando tinha doze anos. Ele não veste nada, nu e enrolado num lençol amarelo que costumava cobrir o seu colchão antes de ser reivindicado por ele e que o faz parecer muito pálido — doente, até.

 _Não dormi bem,_ você mente, porque não quer dizer a ele que está preocupado com suas visões. Elas andam estranhas, borradas demais, as pessoas impossíveis de identificar, como se você estivesse captando um som através de ondas de estática.

 _Claro que não,_ ele responde, _você fica acordado durante toda a noite me observando dormir. Não entendo o apelo. Você me vê o dia todo._

 _Eu não fico te vendo dormir,_ você responde, meio sem convicção, porque o que ele diz é verdade, embora você não queira que Vincent saiba, não quando soa estranho e assustador e realmente medonho conforme ele expõe assim, tão simplesmente.

 _Fica sim,_ ele retruca, _você sabe que fica._

Vocês se calam, olhando um para o outro, desafiando-se mutuamente a levantar antes que dê oito da manhã e a mãe de vocês se levante para mais um dia de trabalho e faça o que faz sempre — cheque a cama de cada um para ver se passaram a noite em casa (Bernice é uma tirana superprotetora, é isso que ela é).

Você perde, como sempre, e Vincent ri, divertido e decididamente nem um pouco surpreso.

(a sensação da mão dele no seu pulso ( _você realmente tem de ir agora? mal são sete horas_ ) te segue até a porta do seu próprio quarto ser fechada num clique suave)

 **X**

 _O caminho do pecador é a perdição e a morte,_ o padre fala diante de toda a congregação, olhos muito sérios, crente na certeza de suas palavras. O pequeno você de cinco anos acredita também, e baixa a cabeça, tentando fugir do julgamento de Deus. Você roubou uma balinha da loja da esquina no dia anterior. Não foi por querer, quando você viu simplesmente estava na sua mão, porque você realmente queria tanto um doce, e sua mãe estava sumida e não tinha te deixado um centavo. Às vezes você ouvia a vizinha da casa da esquerda, a que sempre te dava comida nessas situações, dizer que _Bernice acha que comida cai do céu._

 _Não há salvação para aquele que não se arrepende,_ o padre continua, e você ouve muito atento, repetindo as palavras que sua mãe te ensinou na semana anterior, num dos seus momentos mais sóbrios do mês inteiro — _eu me arrependo do que fiz, Deus, de pegar aquela balinha, de roubar. Por favor, me perdoe._

 _Mas se você se arrepender,_ o padre diz, olhos pregados no fundo da Igreja, como que falando com a imagem da Virgem que estava ali, _Deus há de lhe perdoar._

 _Deus há de lhe perdoar,_ você murmura para si mesmo, _basta se arrepender._

 _Amém._

 **X**

É ridículo como seu dom inútil, que nunca te serviu pra nada além de te dar aflição, se mostra ainda mais amaldiçoado e horrível quando você acorda numa manhã, faltando menos de cinco dias para o aniversário de Vincent, e percebe que é a quarta noite seguida que você dorme e sonha e seu irmão não aparece.

Vincent sempre aparecia nas suas visões

até não aparecer mais.

E subitamente você tem muito, muito medo do que isso pode significar, então deixa essa informação trancafiada no fundo da sua mente, no canto mais ignorado, o mais enterrado que você consegue manter algo assim, e tenta se distrair com qualquer outra coisa.

Porque, na sua vida, mudanças sempre significam tragédias, e a essa altura você já está realmente cansado de sofrer.

 **X**

Na nona noite em que Vincent não aparece nos seus sonhos, você começa a se preocupar _de verdade._ O ele real, do presente, está ao seu lado, respirando, o peito subindo e descendo, camiseta de dormir cinza e calça de moletom tão desbotada que a cor que era suposto ser é indefinível, parecendo muito mais real do que qualquer outra coisa naquele quarto. _Não é nada,_ você pensa, sem coragem de pronunciar mentiras em voz alta, _não é nada, não é possível._

(mas você lembra, com uma vividez assombrosa, da voz do padre dizendo que Deus só perdoa pecadores que se arrependem e mudam, amém,

e você definitivamente nunca seria capaz de negar Vincent)

 **X**

Sobre ver o futuro, coisa cinco: há certas coisas que, não importa o quão inofensivas pareçam inicialmente, você gostaria que nunca aparecessem nos seus sonhos.

Você vê Vincent tomando banho, cabelo loiro molhado e parecendo quase castanho escuro, cílios pingando gotinhas de água e aquela esponja dura e horrível que sua mãe insiste em comprar porque é barata deixando rastos vermelhos onde passa na delicada pele do seu irmão mais novo, como manchas numa pintura perfeita, quase muito parecidas com arranhões (e você realmente não quer pensar em arranhões agora).

Ele está distraído, ele não sabe que você está ali, e isso é errado em tantos níveis que você deseja mais que tudo ter o mínimo de controle da sua vida e pelo menos, que seja, fechar os olhos um pouco, você não quer invadir a privacidade de Vincent, não quando você já o viu nu com o consentimento dele tantas vezes, isso é tão—

(você acorda aflito e envergonhado, incapaz de se mover, preso na cama, amparado pelo peso e pelo calor do corpo dele encostando no seu

você deseja nunca ter uma visão assim novamente)

 **X**

Vocês se beijam pela primeira quando você tem dezesseis anos e ele, quinze. É realmente esquisito e desajeitado, porque você nunca beijou ninguém, embora Vincent pareça saber muito bem o que está fazendo, obrigado, o que meio que te intimida um pouco. Você é o mais velho, certo? Então quando foi que seu irmão mais novo começou a aparentemente saber tantas coisas que você não sabe?

O beijo dura um impressionante período de quinze segundos antes que o mundo caia na sua cabeça e te force a realizar o que você está fazendo — beijando seu irmão mais novo, o único com o qual você foi meio que criado, o único que passou a primeira semana depois de chegar na sua vida dormindo na sua cama, com medo demais dos monstros do próprio armário para se incomodar com os que se escondiam no seu.

Vincent.

Seu irmãozinho.

(você não tem orgulho de admitir que você meio que saiu correndo)

 **X**

 _Isso é um erro, Deus,_ você murmura naquela noite, sua primeira oração em anos, porque você abandonou sua fé por gostar de garotos sem perceber que o buraco era infinitamente mais embaixo. _Isso é um erro e eu queria que não tivesse acontecido._

(mas aconteceu. e continua acontecendo.

a vida nunca é como a gente deseja que seja)

 **X**

A décima noite em que a estática nubla seus pensamentos e cobre seus olhos com a névoa, porém não o suficiente para te impedir de perceber que Vincent não está nesse sonho também, é quando você decide que tudo está perdido. Você abre os olhos e a primeira coisa em que pensa é que talvez você devesse avisá-lo do que está acontecendo, seria justo, seria correto, e você sempre tentou ser bom, mas a decisão se mantém apenas o tempo que dura até que você acorde de verdade. Você nunca contou para Vincent sobre suas visões. Inicialmente, teve medo que ele o julgasse louco. Depois se convenceu que, mesmo se ele acreditasse em você, o fato de que você às vezes o via fazendo as coisas mais bobas — comprando comida, tomando banho, dando banho na cachorra do melhor amigo dele (qual é mesmo o nome?) —, com mais informações do que um maldito stalker, não seria de proveito para ninguém. A verdade é que você sempre teve medo demais de que ele te odiasse para ser honesto nesse assunto.

(então, basicamente, você mentiu,

e continuou mentindo, dia após dia, até que não restou alternativa senão seguir em frente naquele frágil castelo de ilusões)

Sempre te disseram que são as decisões que tomamos por amor, não importa o quão supostamente altruístas, que voltam para nos assombrar. E, obviamente, você só compreendeu a verdade disso tarde demais para que fizesse alguma diferença.

(a vida é de ironias cruéis)

 **X**

Vocês estavam nadando na piscina comunitária do bairro, ele com vinte e um, você com vinte e dois, a mãe de vocês presa na espiral de trabalho e bebida e negligência de sempre, multidões de pessoas ao redor e mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, parecia que era o melhor dia de sua vida, porque Vincent tinha decidido que não valia a pena fazer uma irritante faculdade importante se isso significava atravessar o país e se sustentar com quase nada.

(e te deixar, mas isso ele não te falou)

Você realmente sabe que é babaca e egoísta, e que talvez em dez anos Vincent esteja amargamente arrependido e mais do que um pouquinho disposto a te culpar, mas isso não importa agora — não quando o sol é quente de forma ideal e Vincent realmente parece bem todo ensopado daquele jeito.

(a verdade é que você nunca foi um grande fã de pensar a longo prazo)

 **X**

Dezessete dias. Dezessete dias e você pensa o tempo inteiro _eu nunca errei antes mas o destino é ah tão confuso e sempre há uma primeira vez._ Dezessete dias e você reza _Deus por favor por favor por favor por favor me perdoe eu errei eu sei mas se você me perdoar nunca farei novamente._ Dezessete dias _Vincent não fez nada de errado, como você pode ser tão_ — _?_ Dezessete dias e você quer mais que tudo desistir, mas não pode, não pode, não pode _._

Dezessete dias podem ser uma eternidade quando se está desesperado o suficiente.

 **X**

 _Eu quero ver o mar,_ ele diz, desinteressadamente, descansando no parapeito da janela, deixando o sol aquecê-lo como a uma planta fazendo fotossíntesse, enchendo seus ouvidos de sirenes e buzinas e pessoas gritando umas com as outras ( _você me deve dinheiro, seu desgraçado! paga a merda da pensão!_ ).

 _O mar está muito longe,_ é tudo que você diz, porque há uma tensão que você não consegue identificar como nem por que, fina como gelo novo sobre um lago no começo de mais um inverno, igualmente palpável, que te mantém na ponta dos pés, orbitando ao redor de Vincent com mais cuidado que o comum.

 _Eu sei,_ ele suspira, _mas eu bem que queria conhecer._

(você se pergunta se todos os silêncios são assim tão _barulhentos_ )

 **X**

 _A gente deveria tocar nossa vida_ , Vincent diz uma noite, peito coberto pela camisa subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo. Ele é jovem, você pensa. Só dezenove anos. _Sair daqui._

 _E ir para onde?_ você pergunta, um olho em Vincent e o outro no livro em suas mãos. Você ainda está na fase vou-fazer-física-na-faculdade-comunitária. Você quer entender o que está acontecendo, decifrar um dos muitos erros que compõem sua essência. Você esquece que nunca teve muita força de vontade, mas nessa época você ainda não tinha se dado conta dos seus defeitos.

 _Qualquer lugar,_ ele responde, e não diz mais nada por um longo, longo tempo.

Quando você fecha o livro, Vincent já dormiu.

 **X**

 _Perdão, padre,_ você começa, muito sério, muito adulto no alto dos seus seis anos, _pois eu pequei._

 _O que você fez, filho?_ ele pergunta, meio desinteressado, o que te decepciona.

 _...Eu pequei,_ você repete, muito confuso, porque só tinham lhe ensinado o que dizer até aí. Você supôs que depois disso acabaria, então não fez mais nenhuma pergunta para sua mãe. E agora?

 _Sim,_ o padre diz, quase impaciente, já eram 18h, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava com fome e aquela criança não chegava a lugar algum, _o que você fez?_

 _Eu não sei...?_

 _Que pena, criança,_ você pode ouvir quando ele suspira, _volte quando você se arrepender._

(volte quando você se arrepender)

 **X**

 _Eu fico pensando,_ Vincent murmura contra a sua pele, rosto em cima de onde, embaixo de pele e músculos, descansa seu coração, _fico pensando o quão grande é o mundo. Quão pequeno nós somos. Isso não é ridículo, Gil? Nós não somos oh, tão patéticos?_

Você não diz nada, porque nunca sabe o que dizer quando Vincent está nesses humores. Deixa o silêncio pesar no quarto na frequência das palavras não ditas sem realizar que um dia o que você ocultou vai voltar para te assombrar, vai bater na porta e exigir que você deixe tudo entrar. É impossível ignorar o elefante na sala para sempre.

 **X**

É sua vigésima noite sem sonhos envolvendo Vincent quando você acorda e encontra o lado da cama onde ele costuma dormir estranhamente gelado. Você primeiro olha para a janela, confuso com o horário, se perguntando se ele foi para a própria cama e não quis te acordar para avisar, mas o céu escuro te diz que ainda é madrugada. Você se levanta, pisando cuidadosamente com os pés descalços no chão frio demais (é um outono horrível, desses que te forçam a tirar os casacos mais quentes do armário), se perguntando há quanto tempo Vincent se levantou. Se perguntando _por que_ ele faria isso.

Você vaga pela casa em silêncio, como uma alma condenada e exausta, bocejando de tempos em tempos e procurando por Vince. Você não está realmente preocupado, porque isso é ridículo — se alguma desgraça acontecesse você está certo de que poderia senti-la, qual era a utilidade de amar alguém tanto quanto você amava Vince se nem esse consolo, nem esse milagre você poderia ter?

(deus não seria tão cruel)

Você procura no quarto dele (vazio, cama ainda arrumada), no banheiro, na sala (às vezes ele acordava depois de um pesadelo, acabava assistindo televisão e perdia a noção do tempo), até no quintal antes de decidir checar a cozinha. Ela estava fria e estéril como a morte, mas tinha um bilhete em cima da mesa, letras elegantes, pontudas, cheias de floreios que fizeram com que sempre implicassem com ele na escola. A letra de Vincent.

(você prende a respiração, em pânico, sentindo com cada célula do seu corpo que, não importa o que tiver escrito ali, você não vai gostar,

e é ainda pior quando seus temores se confirmam)

 _Eu amo você, Gilbert._ A nota começa, corrida, cansada, com riscos aqui e ali, o risco do _t_ feito muito agressivamente. _Não se preocupe comigo:_ (você sente vontade de rir) _eu fui ver o mar._

 _Todo o amor,_

 _Vince._

 _p.s.: espero que você seja feliz._

 _p.s.2: por favor, não me esqueça._

 _p.s.3: termine a faculdade!_

(a vontade de vomitar é quase forte demais para ser contida)

 **X**

 _Perdão, padre,_ você diz, quietamente, sua voz derrotada, _pois eu pequei._

 _O que te aflige, meu filho?_

 _Eu amei. Eu_ — _amei demais. Desesperadamente. E perdi. Eu espero que Deus possa me perdoar._

(porque te disseram uma vez, quando você era jovem e ainda tinha esperança, que deus perdoava tudo

desde que você se arrependesse

o que você pensa que talvez seja a hora: doze meses se passaram e você ainda não consegue respirar)


End file.
